Muneshige Tachibana
'Muneshige Tachibana '''1st appeared in Kessen. Games Samurai Warriors After losing both of his fathers due to the Shimazu's attacks, Muneshige starts his story in ''Samurai Warriors 3 by resisting Yoshihiro in Kyushu with Ginchiyo. Knowing that Hideyoshi's army will reinforce them, the smaller Tachibana open paths for their arrival. He then defeats the other Shimazu brothers and Kotaro to defend the main camp from attacks. Muneshige had desired to avenge his father's death during the conflict, but he failed. With Kyushu in his hands, Hideyoshi orders his new western allies to help him conquer Odawara Castle. Putting duty before his personal feelings, Muneshige casts away his revenge for another time and works with Yoshihiro during the following conflicts. With the land engulfed in war after Hideyoshi's death, Muneshige joins the Western army and sieges Ōtsu Castle. Winning the position and making amends with his comrade Yoshihiro, they move onto the next campaign against Ieyasu at Sekigahara. Encouraging Mitsunari to believe in others and see the end of the wars, Muneshige's efforts help the Western army claim victory. Ieyasu's weakened army relocate to Mikatagahara and the Western army marks the battleground as their last conflict. Upon Ieyasu's defeat, Muneshige returns to his homeland during the time of peace. Not soon afterwards, however, he decides to leave on a lone journey to explore the new land, entrusting Ginchiyo to protect the Tachibana in his absence. Kessen Muneshige appears as one of the generals who is convinced to join Kanbei in Kessen. Although his allegiance implies that he would betray Mitsunari at any given time, he will not give into Ieyasu's plea to defect. While playing as the West, he will protest and give the players a rough time. Depending on the player's actions, he will eventually join the East during the final stages of the game. Charecter Information Voice Actors *John Murphy - Kessen (English) *Hiroki Tōchi - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen (Japanese) History Tachibana Muneshige was known as a true gentlemen who was always modest about his accomplishments. He always encouraged his men to protect the weak and never take from the poor. Though kind and gentle, he doubled as a fierce man of war who could persevere through any hardship in battle. He strangely had no particularly brutal war strategies and won his men's loyalty with genuine benevolence. Out of all the times he charged into battle, there are no records of him shouting the words "To the death!" or "Charge!" to his army or to his foes. A few tales say that this was because he deeply valued his adopted father's army and did not want to see any of them lose their lives. His charismatic personality and undying endurance earned Hideyoshi and Ieyasu's praise. He was said to have been Kyushu's "Honda Tadakatsu". He was skilled in academics and was also a master swordsman. He was trained by Marume Nagayoshi, the inventor of the Taisha-ryu, and practiced in earnest to eventually create his self-taught techniques. These techniques were later adapted by Tempu Nakamura. He also excelled in traditional archery, singing, renga, the Japanese tea ceremony, kōdō, kemari and kyōgen. He had three wives. It is generally accepted that he had no children but his younger brother, Naotsugu (Munemasa), had enough children to continue the Tachibana clan.